nerdyrabbitfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQs
Who can I contact if I have a question, comment, or concern about this wiki or something on it? You can contact me, Rebekah, the creator of this wiki, with any questions, comments, and concerns you may have. This can be done by leaving a message on my message wall or leaving a comment on a page on the wiki. You can also message me on Deviantart or my blog if you would prefer. There are some patterns here that are not available for free elsewhere. Why is this? All of the patterns on this wiki were found using Google and/or Pinterest, and so could be easily found by anyone seriously searching for them. For every pattern I find, I try as hard as I can to figure out who created the pattern and what their wishes are for people to use their pattern before I post it on this wiki. It is my belief that if a pattern can be found for free somewhere online, it should be able to be used for personal use, which is why I still post patterns here that normally have to be purchased but can be found online for free. I label these as "for personal use only" or "assumed personal use only". I believe it is better for people to find these patterns here, knowing that they should not be used for commercial gain, and having the correct person to credit, than finding the patterns elsewhere. However, if the creator of one or more of the patterns I have placed in this wiki would prefer their patterns to be removed, they can contact me, and I will have it removed as soon as possible. Why are so many patterns marked "assumed personal use only"? It is my opinion that unless a creator of a pattern expressly gives permission for their pattern to be used for commercial gain, it should only be used for personal use. Therefore, if I do not see anything by the creator giving permission for their pattern to be used to create items to sell, I will recommend that they be used only for personal use. As far as I can tell, patterns are a grey area in copyright laws, but it is still a common courtesy to respect the wishes of the people who create patterns and share them with others, especially when they have been shared online against their wishes or without their knowledge, as many of the patterns on this wiki may have been. I try to find a link to the creator if possible so that if anyone has a question about the correct use of a pattern, they can ask them. However, this isn't possible for many patterns, which is why I mark these patterns as "assumed personal use only". What can I do if I find incorrect information on this wiki? I try to research each pattern enough to figure out who created it and what the finished item will look like, but if you know that one of these is incorrect, you can either contact me to tell me what should be changed, or edit it directly if you know how to. Why are there so few patterns other than those for plushies? Adding patterns to this wiki takes a lot of time, so I have to prioritize which ones I add. Since I mainly create plushies, I find the most value in having plushie patterns on the wiki, though I intend to eventually add many other types of patterns I find. However, I still have so many plushie patterns to add that it may be awhile before that happens. Can I add more content to this wiki? Feel free to add other patterns you find to my wiki if you know how to. However, if you do so, please make sure it is a quality pattern that you could see yourself and others finding value in, and one that is not already on the wiki. Please credit the correct creator of each pattern and follow the same general format as the other pages on the wiki. If you have questions about this, please ask! If you don't want to add the content yourself but there is a pattern you want to be added, please contact me with a link to the pattern and any additional information you feel is needed, and I will add it to the wiki. Keep in mind that there are many patterns that I have found and intend to add eventually, but I can only add them so fast. Why did you create this wiki? My initial idea was to create an online database of all of the freely accessible patterns I could find, mainly for my own use, as it is hard to keep track of so many patterns, and many times a particular pattern would be removed from a website. I wanted a way to easily find patterns again when I wanted to make a certain thing, without having to visit a hundred links on a document just to decide on one to make, as I used to do when I was first looking for patterns. I also figured that a wiki like this would be easy to share with other people so that they could make use of it too, and wouldn't have to spend hours searching online for these patterns as I have. How can I use tutorials or patterns that are not written in a language I know? When I first started using patterns, I often would just look at them for an hour or so to figure out how the pieces all fit together, though I recently discovered the Google Translate app, which is fantastic and allows you to take pictures of text to translate it, which is quite invaluable, although it doesn't work for very blurry pattern pictures. Additionally, if a tutorial is on a webpage, you can open it in Google Chrome, and there is an option in the corner to translate it into English or whatever language you prefer.